


Backstage

by djliquidvoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djliquidvoid/pseuds/djliquidvoid
Summary: Rose and Kanaya drag Vriska and Terezi into their latest performance. Backstage setup shenanigans ensue.





	Backstage

"OK, just remember: I have no idea what I'm doing."

Vriska repeatedly attempted to undo the zipper holding the bag carrying her electric guitar together, her frustration building as her failed attempts piled up. She, along with her newly adorned partner, Terezi, was set to be a guest star in Rose and Kanaya's latest performance - why Kanaya ever agrees to perform in public is beyond her, let alone as often as Rose drags her into it.

"Vriska, that's the fourth time you've told us that," Terezi reminded her with an irritated sigh. "If you're so desperate to let us know how much of a bumbling idiot you are when it comes to performances," Terezi continued with the occasional giggle, "then why'd you agree to play?"

"Kanaya conned me into it," Vriska replied. "She told me this would be a chance for a 'casual reunion'." Vriska began to rant, not expecting anyone to stop her. “Of course, I knew something was up as soon as I was asked to bring my guitar. How the hell did she even know I had one, let alone the fact that I--"

Rose cut her off. "Vriska, 'conned' seems like awfully harsh language to use. Surely you wouldn't blame us for how eager you are to flaunt your own incompetence."

"Oh, because your matesprit is an angel descended from the heavens who can do nothing wrong."

"That's right!" Rose responded with a condescending smile.

"Not now, you two," Kanaya intervened. "We can't have our night ruined by petty bickering. Surely you two could form a prosperous friendship if you were to break down this imaginary wall of condescension and sarcasm."

"Yeah, Vriska," Terezi chuckled, "aren't you always complaining about how you don't have enough friends?"

"Shut up!" Vriska began to grow annoyed at the ongoing argument (or rather, the fact that she was losing). In her frustration, she gave one last tug at the zipper handle of her guitar's casing, and it finally came free, the case opening to reveal her cerulean-and-black electric guitar.

"While I will admit that looks like a sick guitar," Terezi began, "isn't the giant spider in the corner a bit of a turnoff?" Intrigued, Rose looked at the guitar, and sure enough, on the cobalt blue covering the outer corner was a large black spider's silhouette.

"I wouldn't say," she responded. "It's just a silhouette. It fits with the guitar's colour scheme, and while I will admit it looks a bit out of place, it's not too much of a disturbance."

"My god!" Kanaya began with a mock gasp. "Has Vriska Serket herself finally mastered the art of colour coordination?"

"You bet I have," Vriska responded with her trademark narcissistic pride, showing off the guitar.

"Well, I must say," Rose began, deftly unzipping her violin bag and beginning to apply resin to the bow, "this is certainly the venue you've picked for us, Kanaya."

"While I wish I could agree, I had very little choice in the matter," Kanaya replied. "I do believe we could have picked a location with better fashion sense."

"What do you mean?" Rose inquired.

"Do you have eyes, Rose!?" Kanaya began to go off on a rant herself. "They force the employees to parade around in these garish golden suits, which are bad enough without the haphazardly strewn about colours all over the place! Did the architects and designers have any concept of colour coordination!?"

"Hey, I don't think it's that bad," Rose replied. "Maybe you're just being a bit nitpicky? I think the golden suits are done quite well - they're a difficult thing to work with."

"You're right, I guess I am." Kanaya sighed with resignation and disappointment at herself.

"Goodness me! Kanaya Maryam is nitpicky? Who could have thought?"

"Oh, shut up," Kanaya replied, beginning to laugh.

"I never said it was bad," Rose reassured her. "In fact, it's one of the many reasons why I love you dearly."

Kanaya simply started laughing harder, and they pulled each other in for a long, passionate kiss. Vriska looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Hey Vriska, enjoying the show?" Terezi walked in from the storage room connected directly to the backstage area carrying an instrument case of her own. It looked like a guitar, but the shape was too... angular.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in whether or not I get to see it! These to dorks just HAVE to parade their perfect relationship around everywhere they go."

"Jealous much?" Terezi teased. "You know, you're welcome to engage in some lighthearted PDAs with me whenever you like.”

"I'll pass, thanks," said Vriska, still trying to control her gag reflex.

"Oh, by the way, Kanaya," Terezi began to inquire.

Kanaya broke off the kiss and turned to Terezi, a concerned-but-inquisitive look on her face. "Yes, Terezi?"

"What do you play? I don't think I've ever seen you touch a musical instrument, and unless you're just singing, I can't imagine what you would be playing."

"Oh, Rose convinced me to pick up the piano a few months ago. I kept it low-key, so I can't blame you for not knowing, but I must say, I've gotten pretty good."

"Kanaya," Rose responded with a cheeky grin, "I knew trolls had freakish strength already, but why would I attempt to con you into lifting an entire piano? Those things are both heavy, and expensive."

It took her a second to get it, but when she did, Kanaya burst out into laughter. "Rose, that's not what I meant!" She tried to speak, but to no avail.

"Smartass," Vriska said.

"Vriska," Rose responded with an exaggerated sultry tone, "everyone knows my ass is more than just smart." Kanaya let out a rather un-elegant snort, and began laughing harder.

"You just had to add the 'everyone knows', didn't you," Terezi said.

"Why, yes I did," Rose responded.

Kanaya began to grow flustered. “Rose, I’m sure you could find more appropriate ways to waste the fairly limited time we have before our performance. At this rate, we’ll miss it because of your insistence on snappy comeback involving certain parts of your species’ anatomy!”

Rose’s smile simply grew larger. “Oh, Kanaya, my darling,” she began. “I’m certain we could restrain our conversation to what fills the time we have effectively. Perhaps you’d like to move onto conversation involving my--”

As if on cue, a large black box in the corner of the room blasted a single electric guitar note at a volume loud enough to shake the foundations of the building. “I’VE GOT THE AMP WORKING!” Vriska shouted as her hearing gradually returned.

“GOOD FOR YOU!” Terezi responded, retrieving her instrument from its case. A bright red and teal keytar, complete with several of Terezi’s own decorations. She played a few notes to test it, and sure enough, it was working just fine.

“You kids and your electronic instruments,” Rose quipped.

“We’re the same age, smartass,” Vriska responded.

“Hey Rose,” Terezi began to ask.

“Hm?”

“Do you play piano as well? I get the feeling you might.”

“Nope,” Rose answered. “I’ve been faithful to the violin since I was thirteen years old.”

“Oh,” Terezi responded. “I could have sworn you’d picked up something else.”

“Well, consider those fabrications debunked,” Rose replied. “It was never my intent to mislead you. Or, dare I say…”

Rose held her violin in its playing position, underneath her chin. “...string you along.”

Vriska and Terezi groaned with disappointment, while Kanaya began laughing again. “Low standards for humor, I see,” Terezi said to Kanaya.

“Well, would you look at the time,” Rose said, looking down at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

“It’s time for us to perform.”


End file.
